Galactic Nexus/Episode 1: Paradoxical Consequences
Paradoxical Consequences is the first episode of the first season of Galactic Nexus. Roleplay The multiverse of Galactic Nexus—it is where three galaxy groups are floating as masses of stars bringing light to a dark, empty expanse. The largest of them was the Local Group, where the well-known Milky Way, or Via Lactea, is found. Next in size was Mystellata, where the galaxy Mystelhedron is known for providing shelter to various enhanced hominids. The last but not the least was a small unnamed group of around ten small galaxies which brimmed densely with life. But it was at a certain moment that the multiverse changed. A spatial ripple reverberated in insane speeds across the empty expanse. It was unnoticeable to the commons, but it was a hair trigger to the blessed, especially those who are attuned to time and space. And looks like the ripple originated from... Mystellata. Zooming in at light-speeds, the planet of Crystialga could be een revolving around a yellow-white sun. Slowly zooming in further, patches of scorched earth charred the surface—a sign of destruction. A hand stretched forth towards several figures standing in silent opposition towards her. A turbulent sphere of black energy was shot towards them, leaving a wispy trail of orange energy. Before it could hit them, among them was a black figure shielding itself before an intense flash of light washed over the area. And before they knew... A tall young man with charcoal-black hair accompanied with streaks of turquoise strands was lying on the grass, unconscious. As sunlight slapped his face, he slowly opened his turquoise eyes. As sunlight flooded his vision, he instinctively covered his eyes with his hand. He slowly sat down and looked around while he dusted off his clothes. He wore a white roundneck tee with the word "GROSTALLIA" printed in serif, along with an image of a green forest, on the front, and stretchable khaki pants complementing a pair of black sport shoes, each with three turquoise stripes on the side. A grassland. But not like any grassland he has seen before. "Where... am I...?" he silently mouthed. The grassland that the tall young man has landed is infact from another planet that is called Planet Mobius, home to the many mobians across the world. Among them were 3 mobians, one is a female black skunk with black hair, fur, a white Skunk stripe on from her back to the tip of of her fluffy tail, dressed in dark purple with red rose coloured gloves & Boots, practicing her magic which consists of summoning purple coloured magic orbs, during her meditation, while remembering the past memories of an Ancient mobian dimension of past ancient friends having departed years ago. The second one is an orange hedgehog with long sharp quills, a minor ammount of Tiger stripes on his head, tan muzzle, arms & belly, recently wearing a black & green variant of clothes, occasionally wearing midnight blue & sky blue variant of clothes when he is in his practice of the water element, studying to master the water element ever since he was gifted by a Hydromancer spell book, during the Ancient mobian Dimension's departure. And last but not least, is the third mobian who happens to be a purple hybrid combination of a Fox & a skunk with black hair, blue eyeshadow, white muzzle & blue belly, wearing mostly black with lunar colours that are dark blue & purple that resembles the beautiful starry night sky. She was formerly an evil being, until her reformation, after seeing & admitting the error of her ways, now willing to use her dark magic, that is now her brand new lunar magic for good to correct the wrongs she had done in the past. She even have the hobby of crafting & creating different kinds of potions. The Female Skunk who was meditating while practicing her magic, whispered "Josh... Yuki... and all of the Ancient Dimension, you will not be forgotten. We will miss you dearly." "Civilization...! Didn't expect to see several just when I opened my eyes..." he thought. "Wait..." With silence, he observed what they were doing in the middle of a grassland under broad daylight. What a strange sight it was to his gleaming turquoise eyes. "Anthropomorphs... And they have a connection to the supernatural. I wonder if they do speak—preferably in a tongue similar to mine." Without wasting time, he approached the orange Mobian hedgehog with unnoticeable wariness. "Excuse me... Could you tell where I am now...?" The Orange Hedgehog turned to the man & is surprised to see someone like him on Mobius, a bit out of place no less. "Girls? I think we got company..." The Skunk stopped meditating as she & the FoxSkunk both turned to the man & approached to him by the orange hedgehog's side, feeling a bit self defensive. "To answer your question, sir. This is Planet Mobius." the skunk said with a calm tone, but a bit cautious with the three, unsure if he is friend or foe. The FoxSkunk is also cautious as she said to the man "Now please answer our question. Are you friend or foe?" "... I mean no harm. I just got here after fighting a galactic entity. I don't know how I ended up here though..."